Cops
This Article is about the police officers in Manhunt 2. For the police officers in Manhunt see CCPD. The Cops are Hunters in Manhunt 2. They are the ordinary police officers of Cottonmouth. Description The Cottonmouth Police Department are based on New Orleans Police Department because they have a patch similar to N.O.P.D's, blue uniforms as well as similar hats. They also wear black with yellow rankings on their shoulders, exactly the same as their real-life counterpart. They are responsible for enforcing the law and maintaining safety within their districts while some, nicknamed "rent-a-cops" can be hired as security guards. Their main motivation is the money, there's are also some cops that just enjoy the satisfaction of putting away criminals and giving them a beating as they do it. The Project hired many of them to protect their Warehouses and kill any intruders, as well as oversee the deliveries. However, the rent-a-cops probably didn't know that the Project was paying them. Manhunt 2 Leo Kasper decides to destroy his, and Danny's past by burning their files. The files are located inside the Project Warehouses, so Leo kills all the rent-a-cops in and outside the location. He also sets fire to a stack of paper to draw a guard out from the guard hut. Once he burns either his or Danny's files, the Watchdogs show up and take over. Shortly after, they begin to hunt for Leo for the assassination of a Project official at the Maibatzu Plaza. They occupy the entire neighborhood near Daniel's House, but Leo kills them all and most of the S.W.A.T. in the area. 6 years later, two corrupt cops patrolling the Red Light District locate Danny, after they beat a Red King to death. As they were notified by The Project of his escape, they attempt to bring him down but Danny kills them. Missions in Manhunt 2: Red Light, Ritual Cleansing, Domestic Disturbance Gallery Official media ss_29.png|Official screenshot. Manhunt_2_trailer_3,_The_Asylum_-_Cottonmouth_Police_(1).png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 Manhunt_2,_trailer_3_The_Asylum_-_Cottonmouth_Police_(2).png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 Manhunt_2,_trailer_3_The_Asylum_-_Cottonmouth_Police_(3).png|Third teaser trailer for Manhunt 2 SESSION_4-26,_part_3_-_Policeman.png|Rockstar's website PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_image_1.png|Rockstar's website PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_image_2.png|Rockstar's website PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_image_3.png|Rockstar's website PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_video.png|Rockstar's website Other Cottonmouth_Policemen_(1).png Cottonmouth_Policemen_(2).png Cottonmouth_Policemen_(rent-off)_(1).png Cottonmouth_Policemen_(rent-off)_(2).png Cottonmouth_Policemen_(rent-off)_(3).png Normal_ProjectManhunt_trailer3_still_19.jpg|The Cops assaulting a Red King screen11.JPG screen3.JPG|A cop with a Flashlight screen7.JPG screen20.JPG|Rent-a-cops screen23.JPG Police Logo.png|The police logo as seen on each police uniform in Manhunt 2 cop1.png|Logo of Cottonmouth Police Department Trivia *The cops in Manhunt were usually heavily armed with Shotguns, Revolvers, Sub-Machine Guns... etc, while the cops in Manhunt 2 only use the Nightstick (and Flashlight on PS2/PSP) *One of the rent-a-cops resembles a civilian during Domestic Disturbance. *The patch that cops bears on their shirts resembles the New Orleans police patch, only in fact that is turned upside down and the white symbol in the middle of the patch closely resembles the pelican found on the Louisiana State Flag, the one of the states Cottonmouth could possibly be. It might be also a white star, but poorly detailed. This means that Cottonmouth police might be a parody of New Orleans Police Department. *The seal of the Cottonmouth Police Department coincidentally resembles the Atlanta Police Department seal. *Interestingly, the New Orleans Police Department patch's crescent represents the city's shape, as the Mississippi River forms it. The Cottonmouth Police Department's patch also has a crescent, but on it, the crescent is on the downside. This would indicate that the shape of Cottonmouth is very similar with that of New Orleans, but pointed in the south part. *There is a total of two Cops in Red Light, eleven Cops in Ritual Cleansing, and five Cops in Domestic Disturbance. Note that one of the Cops in Ritual Cleansing is featured only in a cutscene, and cannot be killed as he will lock himself into an unreachable room. See Also Category:Police Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2 Category:Deceased